Glass
by Requiem For Absolution
Summary: Exhausted by his battle with darkness, Riku is still healing from the experiences of Castle Oblivion and The World that Never Was. He chooses to roam the grey worlds alone, searching for something - some absolution, some redemption for his own actions. What he finds instead only leads him into a new hell, and this time not even his friends can save him...
1. Chapter 1

**Glass**

* * *

The moonlight darkled on the midnight sea.

Riku stood on the empty shoreline and looked out to the horizon. There was nothing out there, beyond the rough outcrops of rock. There was nothing to mar that sleek nothingness, that metallic violet-black of the ocean's edge. After months spent in both the realms of darkness and light, it was almost a relief to find some balance between the two. A sanctuary.

His friends had no knowledge of his coming here. They knew that he wandered, but not how far. Even though he had relinquished control of the corridors of darkness, he could still navigate between the worlds. Some of his methods were simple, like the brightly coloured ships; some were… questionable, even to his own mind.

_There are many worlds, but all of them have the same sky… _

The letter from Kairi was what had triggered the idea to return to this forsaken nothingness. When he had come here with Sora, both of them exhausted after the battle with Xemnas, it was that letter that had opened a door to the light. What Riku had realised, so much later, was that a door could be opened both ways.

And so he had swum out, one cool silvery dawn, to where he and Sora had fallen back into the ocean. He had taken a lungful of air and sunk beneath the surface, and waited until the black flowers of asphyxiation bloomed behind his eyes – and he had found himself here, in this world that was neither light nor dark, but some mix between.

Was he drowning, even now?

Was he dead?

Was this all an illusion?

He took a deep breath –

_The same sky _

- and saw, for a moment, the impossible outline of a hooded figure against the moon.

And then there was salt water in his mouth and lungs, and he was spluttering against the tide, and his arms and legs were weak and numb with fatigue, and someone was calling his name. A flash of spiky brown hair, of eyes bluer than the sky, and Riku collapsed into Sora's arms.

For a moment he saw another face, another world, another sea –

It was midday on Destiny Islands, and the summer sun shone high in the azure sky.

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_This is my first fanfiction in a while. I hope you enjoyed it. There'll be more to come sooner or later. _

_Wishing you all a happy new year~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Glass**

* * *

He dreamed.

A castle set against a sky of wicked green. Hallways of white and black and white again. The dim silhouette of black robes against shadows. Echoing tread of booted footsteps on smooth marble. Of his own face, twisted in hatred and rage, made all the worse for the raw agony burning in the turquoise eyes.

"Riku!"

A flash of red.

He sat bolt upright and stared at the ceiling. His white singlet lay wet over skin sticky with sweat. The air was thick in his room, stiflingly hot. He fumbled uselessly with the latch on the windowsill and shoved it open to let the cool sea breeze in. It was night over Destiny Islands, the starlight hidden behind thick thunderclouds that reminded him all too cruelly of the night his home had been destroyed.

Outside, the waves crashed onto shore.

_A scattered dream… _

"Stop it," he whispered to himself. "It's over. Stop it."

He felt more than saw the venomous glow of purple-black around his hand. It was visible even in the natural darkness of night, a blackness that swallowed light. But it was the familiar sensation of loneliness that made him aware of what he was doing. In the one moment that the darkness existed, he saw Sora and Kairi's faces dissolve and shatter.

"_NO!_"

His legs tangled in the sheets and he landed facedown on the floor. Lightning cracked in the sky outside and in that instant he saw both hands, bared of all shadow and free. He let out a sigh of relief – and, taking in his awkward position, let out a low and rueful chuckle. It soon faded as he realised what he had done.

No.

_Yes. _

He tore his legs free and stood bolt upright, keyblade in hand. It shattered light over the room and he saw, for a moment, something outside against the storm – something with silver hair – something with agonised eyes and a twisted stare. He screamed before he could help it and hurled his keyblade –

The window shattered and he sat up again, groaning at the burning sun on his face and hearing Kairi's laughter in his ears.

He was in the edge of the beach, sunburn up and down his arms, gritty sand in his clothes and hair. The taste of seawater was in his mouth. He rubbed at his eyes and saw for a moment the hard glass of his bedroom window around him – but it turned to crystalline liquid, and swept away with the new wave. The blue ocean shone brightly before him, with no clouds in the sky - only a silver streak near the horizon, and one that soon faded from sight.

"What…?"

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_So here's the second chapter. I had a lovely, shiny outline written up for this story that blew away into dust the moment I started writing this. So from now, I suppose we'll just have to sit back and see where it goes. As always, if you enjoyed, leave a review. _

_Key of Destiny4ever: Here you go. I hope it lived up to your expectations!_

_14sakuya: Well, I'm continuing on xD Hopefully it continues to hold your attention. _


End file.
